Shards of Light
by mintrain7
Summary: A tale of Akari Yanagi, my OC, who travels to Konoha and befriends the shinobi there. Not only is she mysterious/suspicious, but she carries a dangerous secret that could change everything. Sorry about the crappy 'summary'. Will have some OC pairings.(BTW: I'm new at this, so please excuse my not-so-good-writing.)
1. Prologue

_It was completely dark as all of Konoha was asleep, except, the Third Hokage. He had been feeling uneasy all week as something kept on nagging him in the back of his mind. _"The light will consume the darkness and peace will finally come" the wind whispered. The Third turned around looking for the source, only to find an orb of light drifting around. It glowed with a heavenly aura as if sent by the heavens themselves. It floated away, as if beckoning for him to follow. Complying, the hokage swiftly chased after if. The light drifted through the streets of Konoha towards the mansion that once possibly belonged to royalty. Now, no one was thought to live there, but it never seemed to be actually abandoned. It was still in its full splendor as it had been a hundred years ago.  
_The Hokage pushed open the doors and was greeted by hundreds of the light orbs. The swirled around him and brought him to a crib. In it, a tiny baby girl lay asleep. For a moment, the Hokage thought he felt the presence of the First and Second Hokages. _"Take good care of her" _they seemed whisper to him. Then, darkness came crashing down on the Third.  
The Third suddenly woke up. He was back in his bed in his room. Nothing seemed out of place. It must have been a dream. But, still feeling uncertain, the ex-Hokage got out of bed and headed towards the mansion. This time, as he pushed open the doors, there were no glowing orbs. But what had not changed was the crib. In it was the baby. Her name, Yanagi Akari, was carved in at the top.  
"I shall protect you Akari. You shall be the light of the world."_


	2. Yanagi Akari

Name: Yanagi Akari  
Age: 14

Birthday: 2/21

Parents: Unknown

Appearance: Long dark hair, purple eyes

Chakra Nature: Unknown

Powers: Unknown

Abilities: Very powerful shinobi, highly skilled in ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Also is very good in kenjutsu

Likes: Kindness, peace, the members of the Akatsuki, her friends(does not currently have any in Konoha)

Dislikes: Arrogance(makes her a hypocrite), annoying people, stupidity, fangirls, loud people

Personality: Akari is very kind, but is not very good at interacting with people her age/people in general. She can be compassionate at times, but is generally very cold and puts up a front until she knows them better(tsundere). Her goal in life is to bring peace to the shinobi world. Can be very bipolar at times.

Bio: She was found by the 3rd Hokage who was led to her by an orb of light. She was found in a huge mansion in Konoha, which belonged to her(very strange), and is very wealthy. She lived in Konoha for some years but later left.


	3. My Home, Konoha

_5 years later(Akari is currently 5 years old)_  
I strolled through the streets of Konoha on the beautiful sunny day. There were delicious scents of all types of food, and the chatter of countless of people. "Good morning, hime-sama" they greeted me as I walked passed. This is how it had been all of my life. Every single person knew of how the Third had found me, and since then, I had been treated like royalty, even though I had established that I did not need such formalities. Even so, most people still greeted me and called me Princess. I headed toward my sensei, Hatake Kakashi's house.  
"Kakashi!" I called as I entered his house. I did not expect him to be awake due to him being incurably lazy. Sighing, as I received silence as a response, I began to prepare breakfast for the two of us. I scrambled eggs and flipped pancakes. I knew that Kakashi was similar to me in that we both did not talk to many people, so we kept each other company. I was very knowledgeable of his past as a shinobi, and it saddened me to know about the horrors and losses that he had experienced. It was after hearing his story that I had made it a goal to bring peace to this dark, and violent world.  
"That smells good," Kakashi yawned behind me. Rolling my eyes, I grinned at his compliment.  
"I'm just being nice since I want you to teach me new jutsus!" I exclaimed like the 5 year old that I was. I was not enrolled in the Academy, simply because I was not used to being with kids my age, and because the Hokage wanted me to do intense training. I would beat up all the kids in the Academy soooooo badly if I wanted to. I wanted to be the best I could be, and that would not come if I were to be stuck in a dingy old classroom.  
"Come Akari. Lets go learn that new jutsu." Kakashi finally said after finishing his breakfast. He pulled up his mask(I'm the only one he shows his face to since we are good friends, and it wouldnt matter for a 5 year old to see his face). I smiled and followed him to the training grounds. He showed me the handsigns to the fireball justu, the Uchiha special, which I managed to master after a few hours of intense practice. Key word being 'intense'. For Kakashi, I was his prodigy student. The star of Konoha. The 'Princess' of the Hidden Leaf. How I managed to get all of these titles, I have no clue, not that I cared about what I was called. But, I had always been told that I was extremely special.

Kakashi pov  
I watched as Akari concentrated and worked on gethering her chakra. Her face was fixed in an expression of concentration as she worked on mastering the jutsu. The Third had put me in charge of her training after she was old enough. Turned out, she was an exceptional student. Now, at the age of 5, she was already able to accomplish what many people would have taken years to do. One day, she was going to surpass me and bring peace to this world. Her dream was a pure one, and with her capabilities, I had no doubt that she would be able to accomplish it.

Akari pov  
After a few tries, I was able to do the fire jutsus with no problem. The flames spewed from my mouth in a huge flaming ball, as I aimed it at Kakashi, sort of as a joke. Unsurprisingly, he dodged it, but not before my ball of fire could leave a crater in the ground."Kakashi! Kakashi! Did you see that!?" I cheered happily. Kakashi smiled with approval, but with a bit of annoyance.  
"Well, I guess that's the training for today, since you tried to kill me. I'll take you to lunch." Kakashi decided. He took my hand and we walked to my favorite restaurant as I happily strolled along. When they reached the shop, the first thing Akari saw was Itachi Uchiha sitting at a table with his younger brother Sasuke who was a little bit younger than me.  
"Itachi!" I called out and waved enthusiastically.  
Itachi waved back and grinned. "Hello Akari, Kakashi-san. How are you guys?"

Itachi pov  
I sat watching Sasuke as he ate the onigiri with gusto. It was his favorite food after all. My mind began to wander to all of the things I would have to do once I got back home...all the clan meetings...the talk of the coup d'etat...I was brought back to reality when a girls voice suddenly called my name. I looked up and saw Akari and Kakashi walking towards us.  
Akari beamed and said, "Guess what, Itachi! Kakashi helped me master the fireball jutsu today. Now I can do it like a pro!" I smiled warmly at the kind young girl. Her pretty face beamed with happiness as she recounted her days training. Facing me, I saw Sasuke blush a bit when he saw Akari. Hmmm...Sasuke's first childhood crush. I mentally laughed, and then invited Akari and Kakashi to eat with us.

Akari pov  
I sat next Itachi and clung onto his sleeve as I told him all about my accomplishments today. He and Kakashi were my most favorite people. He was extremely dear to me, and I loved him like family. Secretly though, I knew all about the coup d'etat that the Uchiha were planning. I knew what Itachi was struggling with, and I was going to help him as much as I could. He did not deserve to suffer like this and bear the burden of his clan in such a way.

_Time Skip to Uchiha Massacre(Akari is 10)_  
The moon was high in the sky that night. The mood in the air was ominous as I crouched in a tree by the Uchiha complex. Inside, I knew what was going on, and every time another Uchiha died, my heart felt like it got stabbed a little more. But, most of the pain I felt inside was of what Itachi had to go through. If he was going to have to suffer, I wanted to be there every step of the way to aid him.  
"Akari, I know you are there. Please, come out. I need to speak to you." Itachi whispered to me from the ground. I silently dropped down, tears streaming from my eyes. "You must not tell anyone that you were here. It's for your own safety. Go back home. Starting from now, I will have to be Itachi, the man who killed his clan. If any word gets out about the truth, all is lost. Danzo had ordered me to kill anyone who sees any of this that they weren't supposed to. I don't want to kill you."  
I ran up to Itachi and hugged him. "I know Itachi. I know. I knew everything from the start. Theres no need for anymore killing tonight. Don't worry about me, because I'm leaving tonight too. I'm going to go train with different people all over the world. I will get stronger so that I may one day turn this bitter, war-filled world into one of peace so that you, Kakashi, and everyone else can live happily! I promise you that! I won't be seeing you for a very long time, but when I do, I will be much stronger. Also, after I return to Konoha, I promise you that I will watch after Sasuke. I don't want him to go towards a path of darkness, but even if it does become inevitable, I will find ways to bring him back on the right path!"  
After exchanging goodbyes, Itachi left for the Akatsuki, while I prepared to leave Konoha as well. I felt a pang in my heart as I realized how much I was going to miss Kakashi and the people of Konoha(especially that ramen they make here). But before I left, I went inside the blood-splattered complex where Sasuke lay unconscious. I kissed his cheek and whispered my goodbyes.

_The next day, Kakashi pov, afterevents_  
I woke to a chatter of voices outside. Someone was banging at my door. Groaning, I dragged myself out of bed and came face-to-face with an extremely energetic Guy. But, for once, it wasn't the 'fight me' type of energy. There was a solemness to it.  
"Kakashi, last night, Itachi Uchiha murdered every single member of the Uchiha clan, except his brother, Sasuke." Guy informed. My eyes widened in shock. How could that be! Itachi was not that type of person. Was there a different side to him behind that calm, collected facade?  
"Does Akari know about this?" I asked, knowing how she considered Itachi and his brother, family.  
Guy looked at me with uncertainty. His jaw tightened as if in thought. Finally, he said, "Akari is another problem. She seems to have disappeared from the village. We found traces of her blood and signs of a fight, by Sasuke when we found him unconscious. So, either she is dead, or has been taken captive." My heart nearly stopped when I heard this. I had already lost so many people that I cared about: Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei. I could not bear losing another person who was so close to me. Training Akari had been the first time in such a long time that I had felt like part of a team again. I slammed my fist against the wall in frustration and grief. If she is alive, I will find her eventually, I vowed. That is my duty as a sensei.

Akari pov  
My clone watched Kakashi and Guy talk as it stayed hidden within the trees. It was risky for me to leave a clone here, but I wanted to know what the result of the massacre was. I was struck with guilt as I witnessed Kakashi become filled with grief once again. It was cruel of me to remind him of his lost teammates in such a manner, but there was no other way to do it. I released the jutsu, unable to watch any longer. Then, I turned away and continued to head off towards my quest for power.


	4. Return Home

_Years later, (the Naruto characters are now the age of the start of the anime, Akari is 14)_  
3rd pov  
4 years had gone by since the day of the massacre- the night of Akari's disappearance, and presumed death. It had been a devastating blow to Kakashi and the Third Hokage. Since then, Kakashi hadn't allowed a single genin team to pass, and sent them all back to the academy. As for the Hokage, he was wracked with worry everyday over the impeding darkness that had been foretold that night 14 years ago. Meanwhile, at the front of the gates, Izumo and Kotetsu were half asleep as they lazily watched the gates. Suddenly, a figure in a dark cloak crashed through the gates. The person stumbled, blood dripping down in the front, and collapsed onto the ground. The hood slipped down revealing an unconscious girl with dark hair. Even though they did not recognize the girl, the pair quickly alerted some ANBU who brought the girl to the hospital and then reported to the Hokage.

Akari pov  
My heart was pounding in my chest as I raced through the forest. I knew that my pursuers were long behind me and had lost my trail, but I did not dare to stop. The reward for my capture was too high to risk it, and I lacked the strength and chakra to fight anyone of their level. The gates of Konoha were almost within my reach, but that short distance seemed so far away. My vision was blurred from the loss of the blood that continued to gush from my wounds. After what seemed to be a lifetime, I finally reached Konoha and I crashed through the gates to two very lazy shinobi who were supposed to be guarding. I stumbled towards them trying to speak, but the effort was too much. The days of fatigue crashed onto me, and the darkness consumed me.  
The steady beeping of a machine woke me. The whiteness of it all was blinding as I squinted, trying to remember what had happened. My head pounded as I struggled to sit up. A nurse hurried in to help me up. "Where am I?" I groaned as my entire body ached with pain.  
"You're in Konoha's hospital. It's okay now. You're safe here." She smiled gently. Realization hit me as the memories of the events that had happened before I blacked out flooded back.  
"How long have I been here?" I asked the nurse.  
"You arrived a little more than a week ago. You were in critical condition, and since then, only the doctors and I have been allowed in this room. Even the Hokage has not been allowed in. Speaking of which, the Third Hokage wishes to meet you if that's okay. He would like to ask you some questions."  
I nodded, only hearing half of the words she said. _I had been out for an entire week!? That was the longest I had ever been unconscious! Just how much damage had I taken?_ After the nurse left to summon the Hokage, I sat staring out of the window to the place that I had once called home. So much had changed over these years. Konoha was still my home, but it was no longer the place that it was before I had left. As for me, I too, was no longer as I had been 4 years ago. My heart felt like it had been encased in stone over the years. I had witnessed much tragedy and had overcome many hardships. The excitement and positiveness that I had once viewed life with was gone.  
I was jolted out of my thoughts when there was a knock on the door. In entered the Hokage, Kakashi, and 2 ANBU guards. "Long time no see Hokage-sama, Kakashi," I stated coolly. The two men's eyes widened when they saw me, unable to believe who was in front of them.  
"B-but you were thought to have died!" The Hokage exclaimed.  
"Is this some kind of trick, or is it really you, Akari," Kakashi asked, narrowing his eye.  
I calmly replied, "Why don't you use that sharingan eye of yours to see, Kakashi."  
Kakashi revealed his eye and stared at me. "Akari, it really is you! Where have you been all this time?"  
I stared back, my face revealing nothing about the hardship I had endured, nor did I reveal the power that I had gained. "Of course it's me," I scoffed, "As for where I have been, I left the night of the massacre. I wanted to gain more power and achieve my goal of peace in this world. It was imperative that no one knew."

3rd Hokage pov  
Akari had changed a lot over the course of 4 years. She was no longer the cheerful and enthusiastic girl. I sighed. Of all things to master perfectly, it had to be of blocking out all emotion. It was as if her emotions had been lost somewhere along her journey over the years. It was quite obvious that she had gained a lot of power. How much? I had no clue. But, shinobi like her should not block all of their feelings like that. One day, it would come crashing down on her. I needed to find a way to get her to live again. Her eyes were cold and calculating; they were lifeless. She was vital in saving this world from the impeding danger that I could barely imagine. Even so, the first and second Hokages had warned me that night. After the 4ths death, I had the feeling that he too, was with the previous Hokages, guiding me.  
"Akari," I finally spoke. "After you recover, I want you to go to the Academy. I'm sure that you have gained a lot of power and experience over these years, but I want you to learn how to work with other shinobi. The students in the Academy will, after all, be your comrades one day. Also, every ninja needs a team, so we will find you one there. After we assess you with your team, we will rank you accordingly. Are you fine with that?"  
Akari's eyes flashed with irritation as she heard that she was going to be sent to the Academy. She was far above their skill level, and it was natural that she was annoyed. "Yes, Hokage-sama. I will be okay with that. After all, they are graduating in a few weeks." She conceded through half-gritted teeth, her voice mixed with a faint hint of sarcasm.

_A few weeks later_  
Akari pov  
Weeks had gone by and my body slowly recovered. I had been released from the hospital early this morning, and I went back to my old home to prepare for the Academy. I was well beyond irritated when the Hokage told me that I was to go to that place full of wannabe ninjas. Moreover, I was 2 years older than them! But, I had reluctantly agreed since he was correct in the fact that I needed a team, and that I had to work with them later on. But, 'later on' was going to be many, many years later, and before then, I would not give them my respect. Honestly, why should I treat them like equals when I could beat the crap out of them while napping!

I arrived at the classroom a little while after class started. I stood at the front of the room stolidly. "My name is Yanagi Akari." I stated coolly and bowed, almost in mock politeness. The class stared at me; it was hard to tell who was trying to stare whom down. The students gave me a full body scan with their judgmental eyes while I stared back, condescendingly.  
A blonde girl with a long ponytail asked me rudely, "Why are you joining our class now? I mean like, we're graduating in like 3 days. How are you going to pass?"  
"Yeah, how are you?" A pink haired girl with a huge forehead questioned in an equally obnoxious tone.  
I glared at the pair slightly, my nose wrinkled in disgust and irritation. "I am not obligated to answer your questions. My business is my own, so don't bother yourself with it. Honestly, you should worry about _yourselves_ passing instead of other people."  
Iruka sweatdropped at my answer and my blunt attitude. He was not informed of my abilities or my history, therefore he still thought that I was a normal student. He pointed me to my seat, which was the empty spot next to a boy with dark hair and a blue shirt. Uchiha Sasuke. My eyes widened at the sight of him, and a lump formed in my throat. He looked so much like Itachi, but his eyes were filled with a dark anger. It was the darkness that Itachi had placed in him that fateful night. I flipped my hair and walked as casually as I could to my seat, not looking at him. Ninja-wise, it didn't matter that he was Itachi's brother. I would not give my respect to anyone who has not earned it. Sasuke had not exactly met my expectations of him. Itachi had been a genius, and even though Sasuke was not, this was a little too far off. I knew that he had suffered through a lot, but I still could not suppress the disappointment that he had not become as strong as I had hoped he would be by now.

Sasuke pov  
The new girl, Akari, walked towards me. I had caught her staring at me a moment ago, but now, she just casually flipped her hair and walked to the seat next to mine as if she were better than everyone else in the room. _Ugh, just another fangirl that I'll have to put up with. Who does she think she is, acting so arrogant._ I was mentally judging her when I felt the gaze of Akari on me. "What? Do you need something," I asked impatiently. She was clearly going to be another fangirl.  
Surprise reflected off of Akari's face as she realized I had been talking to her. "No, I was just thinking that you looked like someone that I used to know." She replied coolly. I was taken aback as I had been expecting her to start squealing and clinging onto my are or something. I shrugged and turned back to face Iruka who was dragging in a tied-up orange idiot named Naruto.

Akari pov  
I was deep in thought when Sasuke turned around to ask me a question. His voice was cold, so different from Itachi's warm and polite tone. _Sasuke, you've changed so much._ I shrugged off his question and turned to listen to Iruka who then announced that we were having a pop quiz since the kid that he had dragged in, Naruto, had caused so much trouble. I irritably dragged myself out of my chair and inline behind emo-Sasuke. What a waste of my time and skill. As someone who just got out of the hospital, I should not have to put up with the tedious work of sitting around a bunch of idiots.  
The annoying pink-haired girl whose name was apparently Sakura went first. "Did you see that Sasuke!?" She exclaimed after her turn. Sasuke ignored her and went up, making a perfect copy of Iruka. Next was me. I walked took a few steps forward and began to walk to the back of the line, doing the transformation jutsu in the process and without stopping my stride.  
The entire class was taken aback at my skill. Murmers went through them at just who I was. I smirked mirthlessly and went back to my seat. "G-good job, Akari," Iruka stuttered, completely suprised. _How does she know how to do that already?_ He wondered.  
Later on, after lunch time, everyone was sent outside to practice shuriken throwing and sparring. Iruka instructed us to first run 10 laps to get our heart rate up. I was almost at my limit for how much stupidity I could take, so I irritably went and sat under the shade of a big tree. "Akari, what are you doing. Go run 10 laps like everyone else."  
The other students stared at me, waiting to see what I, the new girl was going to do. I sniffed, "No. I don't want to get all sweaty and disgusting with these other people. I'll get up when you people are done with your exercises and whatnot. You can't make me!"  
Iruka looked at me in surprise and annoyance. 'Who was she to go against his authority' was imprinted in his expression. "Akari, go run laps and do what everyone else is doing. You don't get special privileges just because you're new."  
I eyed him like I would to a dog, contemplating how I should make him suffer death. Sighing, I let that thought leave my head. "I'm not getting privileges. I'm just refusing to do menial work. I don't want to get all sweaty and disgusting in this weather. Its gross. You can't make me. I already said that I'll join the class after you people are done with all this boring stuff!"  
"Fine, but if you don't graduate, you should go reflect your laziness." Iruka growled as he stalked off muttering how the hell did I get into the Academy in the first place. The rest of the class looked at me condescendingly as if I were some stuck-up snob who would be a failure in life. It's not like I cared in the first place. They would all soon see just what type of shinobi I was. Slowly, they all began their laps, while whispering about me. After laps, they had to do situps and pushups. Once again I opted out: I don't like getting dirt over my clothes if I don't have to, and I don't like getting sweaty for the same reason. I also napped through drills. Finally, after what seemed like forever, sparring began. Pairs would be chosen and they were to spar in the center with everyone watching. "First up, Sasuke and Akari," Iruka announced, trying to hide a triumphant smirk. He was clearly pairing me up with Sasuke, the #1 student in the class, thinking that I would be made a fool by getting my butt whipped. The rest of the class clearly thought the same thing as their condescending looks were painted on their stupid faces. Sasuke himself looked at me as if I were a waste of time. I rolled my eyes and met in the center. "Begin!" Iruka called. Sighing, I stared at Sasuke boredly as he got into his stance. I just stood there still trying to shake the fatigue from my eyes. Taking the opportunity, Sasuke charged at me and tried to kick me. I'll admit, he's pretty fast, but for someone of my caliber, it was like snail speed. I stepped to the side and allowed him to rush past me. He then turned and tried to sweep my feet off of the ground, but once again, I stepped aside. This time, I countered and I kicked him in the chest, knocking the guy back a few feet. The students gasped in surprise that I had been able to land a blow on their precious little Sasuke. Not that I really cared what they thought. Then again, I probably should keep a low profile and not make so many enemies. Beating Sasuke would mean an entire class full of angry fangirls chasing after me, trying to trample me to death. It wasn't the fact that I would get myself killed, but more of the fact that I would have to bring myself down to their level. Sasuke, meanwhile decided to get super serious and stuff. He whipped out his shurkien and threw them at me, trying to pin me down. I deflected all of them with a kunai and hurled it at him. He jumped up and shot down towards me with his foot aimed at my head. I ducked under his foot and stepped back, allowing him to sail by. At this point, Sasuke was getting seriously agitated, and I was getting seriously bored. My eyelids began to droop and I felt myself about to fall asleep. Due to this, I did not notice that Sasuke had begun his attack again. By the time I realized what was happening, he was already right in front of me. I stepped back in surprise that he was right in my face, my foot slipping from underneath me. I landed on my butt to a bunch of rowdy, cheering kids. They were all praising Sasuke for 'putting-me-in-my-place'. Sasuke himself even looked a bit pleased. I was probably the biggest challenge that he's since his enrollment. I wasn't about to rain on his parade by telling him that I did not try at all- come on, even _I'm_ not that mean. I'll let the boy enjoy this 'victory', but when reality hits him, it was going to hit him hard. This was the least I could do to help him. Like Itachi, I would force Sasuke to see the cruelty of the world, but my way would still leave Sasuke something to return to. It was the least I could do to fulfill my promise to the younger Uchiha's brother.


	5. Genin and Teams

_Time Skip Next Day_  
Akari pov  
I woke to the chirping of the birds. I stifled a yawn and looked around. It had been two days since I had moved back into my old house, and it felt very strange to be back. I had gotten used to camping out and living in hotels over the years. It had been so long since I had stayed in an actual home. I crawled out of bed and slipped into the shower. The water ran through my hair like silk as I lathered on floral scented shampoo. After showering, I put on my usual outfit that consisted of a long-sleeved gray and white top, a matching skirt, black tights with a diamond pattern on them, and I usually wore black boots. I slipped downstairs to my ridiculously huge kitchen and flipped some pancakes. Yum! Afterwards, I headed outside and towards the Academy for another long, dreary day. At least today was the exams to become genin. I wonder who I'm going to have to team up with...

I was a couple of minutes early, but even so, most of the class was already there. As with yesterday, I was met with drools and glares. I went to my seat without a glance at a single one of them. Their stares followed me all the way to my seat. Blondie and Cotton Candy immediately began to whisper about be. "Ugh. I don't get why she's in our class. She's so conceited, and Sasuke totally beat the crap out of her yesterday. How does she even bear to come back. She is sooooo going to fail." They snickered. I glared at them with a look that could kill and their faces turned pale.  
"Were you talking about me?" I asked in a mockingly sweet voice.  
"O-of course! If you heard, then good cuz you totally should get lost." Blondie snapped.  
My face became a stolid mask. I dropped the false nice act, and said, my voice like ice, "Well then, in that case, you should not be talking about others. You know nothing about me, therefore you are in no position to judge anyone. As for fighting, I could kick both of your lazy asses all the way to the moon without even trying!"  
They backed off, too afraid for their stupid, pathetic lives. Iruka finally walked in, papers in hand. He handed each person one and started to time us. I took one look at the paper and groaned. It was as if he had given me the test that was meant for a 6 year old.  
2 hours later, I felt someone shaking me. I groggily sat up to see people finishing up. Sasuke said, "Wake up already, loser. We're going to start the next part soon."  
"Go to hell. I was in the middle of a perfectly good nap!" I snapped. As you can tell, I am definitely not a morning person. Grumbling, I sat up straight and listened to Iruka drone on and on about the next part. Apparently we were going to be tested on the clone jutsu. When it was finally my turn, I confidently strolled into the room to a calm Iruka and a smiling Mizuki. I glared at the latter knowing that there was something off about him. I then made a bunch of shadow clones, suprising the two men, snatched a headband, and walked out. I saw Naruto dejectedly sitting on a bench tears threatening to fall. "Naruto," I cautiously said. His head snapped up in surprise that I was talking to him, or even talking to someone at all. "It's okay that you didn't pass. Just work hard next year. If it helps, I could teach a few things to you here and there."  
The yellow-haired boy's eyes widened in surprise and happiness. "So you'll be my friend!?"  
I stared at him strangely, but smiled and said, "Sure, Naruto. If that will cheer you up."

_Time Skip to Next Day_  
The next day, I walked back into the classroom to a group of girls bickering over who got to sit next to Sasuke. "Akari-chan!" I looked at the voice in shock, not expecting to see Naruto waving at me with a headband. I flashed him a smile, which for some reason caused all the guys around me to melt into sighs. I scowled at them as I made my way to sit next to my newest friend. "Hey Akari-chan, where's your headband?" Naruto asked me, confused.  
I grinned and tapped the thin headband on my head. I had refashioned it the previous night to suit me better, so now it rested daintily on my head in a thin band with the symbol of konoha on it. The girls had stopped bickering to stare at my 'fashion statement'. Then, they continued to scream and claw at each other to get the chair. It was stopped with Naruto glaring at Sasuke. It looked as if they were about to kiss, and I did not want to be scarred with that image in my head, so I said, "Naruto, watch out." Then, the guy behind Naruto elbowed him, and the second before his and Sasuke's lips met, I shoved him out of the way. Sadly for me, Naruto was caught by surprise, so he tried to grab onto my hand to steady himself. His weight dragged me down with him and I ended up locking lips with the Uchiha. Insult to injury, I also had to end up in his lap. When I finally realized what had happened, I shoved myself backwards and out of his lap, wiping my mouth in disgust. Sasuke looked equally shocked and was spluttering.  
"What the hell!" I screeched. "Why did it have to be with you of all people. I could have been kissing guys a billion times better looking than you from all different countries, but it had to be the stuck up Uchiha guy!" I fumed in anger and disgust that my first kiss had been stolen by not just a weak ninja, but also by a guy younger than me.

Sasuke pov  
I was shocked when I found Akari's lips on mine instead of Naruto. Frankly, I was quite relieved since I had no intentions of being anywhere close to that loser. I knew that Akari had been trying to help Naruto, but got dragged into the mess, but I was still angry that my first kiss had been with someone that I barely knew. Worse still, the fangirls would probably have something else to complain about later and whine to me. Akari jumped backwards and started gagging. She started screeching and complaining about how it had to be with me, not some 'hot godlike model' looking guys who were apparently waaaaay more powerful that me, who she had met before. I was angry and rather humiliated over the fact that 1. Naruto had just made me experience that, and 2. Akari basically insulted my entire existence of physical features and abilities.

Akari pov  
After I had beaten up the fangirls, Sasuke, and Naruto, who were all at fault for traumatizing me, I sat myself down next to the hyperactive kid to wait for squad assignments. "Squad 7. Well due to the number of students this year, this will be the 4-man squad which will be: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Yanagi Akrai." Iruka announced. My eyes shot open. Well shit clearly just got real, and my life is full of crap. Honestly, what did I ever do to deserve getting put in the same squad of the arrogant 'avenger' and a crazy, lovesick fangirl who was infatuated with said boy. Naruto started complaining about how this wasn't fair while I pondered about my future, and my possible doom.

We had been waiting for hours for our sensei. Some jounin he was. How did the Hokage expect me to cooperate with someone who lacked punctuality. I got a nagging feeling that our sensei was Kakashi. An hour later, my suspicion turned out to be true. The eraser dropped onto his head as he entered and Naruto burst out laughing as Sakura pretended to be all sweet and angel-like. Seriously, no one in their right of mind would believe her ruse.  
"Well my first impression on you guys is that you're all idiots." Kakashi summed up.  
I raised an eyebrow. "Well Kakashi, that's not very nice now is it. If you were addressing everyone else but me, I would definitely agree with you." I smirked as Kakashi greeted me in a nicer way, while the other three just gaped at me, surprised that I knew him. He took us up to the roof where we sat down all 'teamlike' and began the pleasantries.  
"So go on and introduce yourselves," He prompted.  
"Shouldn't you go first?" Sakura asked. For once the dumbass said something close to intelligible.  
Kakashi sighed and did his standard introduction, "I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams...I've never really thought about it. As for my hobbies? Well I have a lots of hobbies."  
"And by hobbies, he means reading perverted books." I interjected. Kakashi shot me a glare, not wanting me to say anything about his 'hobbies'. I merely smiled back.  
"Okay blondie, you first." Kakashi pointed at Naruto, who then went on to introduce himself, which was basically about ramen, me, and becoming Hokage. What an interesting kid. Too bad he doesn't know that he's a jinchuuriki.  
"I'm Haruno Sakura. What I like-I mean who I like *giggles and looks at Sasuke*. My hobbies are *giggles*. My dream for the future is *erupts into massive fit of giggles*"  
An irk mark appeared on my head. "OKAY! I CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE WITH THAT INTRODUCTION! If you have something to say, say at and stop giggling!" I bursted. "And since you can't say it, I will translate it and say it for you. So basically, she likes Sasuke, and only Sasuke. Her hobbies are stalking Sasuke, especially during times like when he showers, and her dream is to molest, rape and have Sasuke's babies!" I beamed visciously at Sakura's furious and embarrassed expression that was filled with hatred towards me. Sasuke on the other hand looked horrified and rather disturbed. 1-0 Akari.  
"So what do you hate?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly.  
"AKARI AND NARUTO" She yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at us. Naruto's face fell while I just shrugged off her comment.  
"Good. I'd honestly be scared if you didnt hate me. I pity those who don't know your true face." I scoffed.  
Sasuke was next. "My name's Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. I don't really have any hobbies. As for my dream, it is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I will restore my clan and kill a certain someone." At that point, Naruto was freaking out, thinking that he was going to get killed. Oh, silly Naruto, and poor Itachi. Sakura was fangirling- no surprise there- over Sasuke's 'cool' introduction. As for me, I was mentally gagging over the notion of him restoring is clan. What a disgusting thought. I did not take him to be _that_ type of person, but-eewwwww. The only people who would ever be willing to make babies with that dude are his dumbass fangirls.  
"Okay then... Akari. Your turn." Kakashi interrupted our thoughts.  
Rolling my eyes, I began. "I'm Yanagi Akari. I like kindness, peace, my friends, and improving my skills. I hate many things, most notably: fangirls*glares and Sakura*, arrogance *glares at Sasuke*, and loud people *looks pointedly at Naruto*. I don't really have any hobbies-well I don't feel like sharing them with you people. As for my dreams, I wish to bring peace to the godforsaken ninja world, and find a reason to live."  
My response was met with silence. I guess that last part always gets to people a little.  
"Well then," Kakashi said, breaking the silence, "You each are very unique in your own way. So your first task will be a survival test." I started spacing out, fully knowing exactly what we were going to do. I had done it so many times when I was younger, and his private student. I finally zoned back in after he dismissed us.  
"Finally!" I said. I stretched and walked to the edge of the roof. My teammates started freaking out. "Life is so dull!" I sighed and prepared to jump.  
"No! Akari, don't do it. IknowthattherearealotofbadthingsinlifebutyoushouldntjumptherearestillalotofthingstoliveforinthisworldandIdontwanttolosemyfirstfriend!" Naruto started spouting out. I stared at him strangely while the other two looked at me as if I had just done something horrifying.  
Realization hit me, as I finally caught on the fact that they thought I was going to commit suicide. I burst out in uncontrollable laughter. "Naruto-hahahaha- you guys are-hahaha- just too hilarious-hahaha." I gasped out between my hysterics. "I was just taking a shortcut home, so chill. I know what I'm doing."  
I turned and jumped down the building, landing softly like a cat. The rest of my teammates just gaped/looked relieved at the same time.  
"See ya people," I half-snorted as I strolled down the once familiar streets of Konoha.

Third pov  
"Ugh, she's so weird." Sakura stated as the new girls figure disappeared into the distance. "She talks like she's so much better than everybody, even though she isnt. Also, she sounds so emo. Had she actually committed suicide, I actually wouldn't have been that surprised considering her creepy introduction."  
"Hn. She is just another dead weight that will hold be back. She should quit being a ninja." Sasuke added.  
"She _is_ kinda creepy. Maybe she's just misunderstood. But then again, she completely treats us like we're below her! She's sorta like you, Sasuke. You two both have issues when talking to others." Naruto stated.  
Sasuke glared at the blonde boy. "How dare you compare me with that useless loser. If anything, you two are more similar considering the fact that you're both useless losers."  
The two boys growled at each other and then refused to acknowledge the presence of the other. They may be on the same team, but it would take a long time for them to finally tolerate each other.

Akari pov  
"Ugh, she's so weird." Sakura's voice sounded in the distance. Hah, did she really think that I couldn't hear that? With her loud and obnoxious voice, even a half deaf person could have heard that.  
"Hn. She is just another dead weight that will hold be back. She should quit being a ninja." Sasuke added. By now, an irk mark had appeared on my forehead. Just who did they think they were, to judge me like this. They had no clue of what I was capable of.  
"She _is_ kinda creepy. Maybe she's just misunderstood. But then again, she completely treats us like we're below her! She's sorta like you, Sasuke. You two both have issues when talking to others." Naruto stated. This was the last straw. I was shocked that the boy thought of me like that. It was as if my team had just shot arrows through my chest. My first real experience of talking with kids my age, and they despise me. I started to feel my throat tighten. Was I never going to be able to gain the trust of people of my age group? Sure, I never had any real experience interacting with people like them, but to give an impression of a creepy, condescending, and emo girl, that was a bit too far off the mark. How was I to get people to work with me to achieve my dream when I couldn't even get three kids to accept me. As far as they showed it, Sasuke and Naruto were bound to like each other better than they did with me. Tears started to form at the edges of my eyes as I sprinted home. My so-called 'team' had basically just stomped on my dreams with those three comments.  
"Akari, crying? Well I haven't seen that in a long time." A voice sounded by my bedroom window.  
I turned my head to see Kakashi crouched in the frame. "What do you want?" I snapped.  
"I saw you running through the streets, clearly upset about something. Was it the team? What, did wittle Akari get bullied by kids younger than her?" Kakashi asked.  
I gave him the death glare. How dare he mock me like that. "If anyone is at fault, it's you, Kakashi! You're the on who _privately_ trained me, which is why I have NEVER been able to even _talk_ with people of my age group. How was I supposed to know how to speak!?"  
Kakashi sighed, and slid into my room. He leaned against the wall, "You do realize that you're at fault too. I admit that I had a tiny bit to do with it, but otherwise, _you_ are the one that gave people the impression that you looked down on them. _You_ are the one that acts conceited around them. _You_ are the one that gave them the impression that you were creepy and emo. If you are going to act like that on impulse, reflect on what you are doing and saying, and how you would react if you were being spoken to like that."  
I huffed, not willing to give in. Kakashi continued, "If you are going to act like that all the time, people will not be willing to work with you. You may be 'princess' to the adults both in and out of the village. But to kids your age, they will not understand why you act that way. These people are the ones who will be your most important allies one day, if you can get them to work with you. So treat them like your equal, not below you. I get that it's hard that you're older than them, but according to the Hokage, these are some of the most talented genin we've had in a long time."  
"If this is 'talented', then I worry for the future of Konoha." I muttered under my breath.  
Kakashi sighed, "Whatever you say, Akari. But still, think about it. A day will come when you can't do everything by yourself, and you will need the help of others. When that day comes, you will see how important it is to gain these comrades. Some things are not in your power to control. Think about it." And with that, he poofed out of my room in a puff of smoke, leaving me angry, embarrassed, and thoughtful at the same time. _Comrades, huh..._


	6. To Be a Team

"Ugh. Its so early!" I complained with a yawn as I approached the three, almost dead asleep, genin. I bit into my dango ill-temperedly as I plopped onto the branch of a tree, my head resting against the trunk.  
"HEY! WHY ARE YOU SO LATE! ITS ALREADY 9:00. WE'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR HOURS! AND HOW COME YOU'RE EATING FOOD! IF YOU THROW UP, MAKE SURE YOU'RE FAAAAAAAAAAR AWAY FROM ME!" Sakura started to yell the second I sat down.  
I yawned, and without giving her a glance, said flippantly, "Shut up already. You're so loud. I'm pretty sure like half of the world has already heard your annoying voice. I don't care what Kakashi says, and considering the fact that he isn't even here yet, it doesn't matter how late I am from his given time. And most of all, _you_ stay away from _me_. I don't want to lose brain cells by staying in your presence for too long." Sakura fumed as I treated her like a total idiot-well then again she is a total idiot, so she really shouldn't be so defensive.  
I was dozing off in the soft sunlight when I heard a very loud, "YOU'RE LATE!" from Naruto and Sakura. I sighed knowing that Kakashi really had not changed his ways over these years. That awful habit of being unconditionally late had only gotten worse. I glared at his excuse, earning a sheepish look from the infamous copy ninja.  
"Well then. Let's get started. Your objective is to get these three bells from me by noon, and whoever does not have a bell will be disqualified, thus will be sent back to the Academy." Kakashi explained. I rolled my eyes, having heard the instructions at least a hundred times.  
"But there are only 3 bells, and there are 4 of us." Sakura just _had_ to point out.  
"Yes, that's the entire point. After all, a team is originally supposed to consist of three people, so if you guys get the bells from me, one of you will have to leave, making this a normal team. If you guys don't all want to be sent back, you will have to be prepared to kill me." Kakashi took out a kunai knife and twirled it.  
"B-but sensei, those weapons are too dangerous!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"Will you just shut up and go with it. You don't even have the ability to be the sure winner if you were fighting Ino. Don't expect to have a chance getting a bell if you get queasy just thinking about killing Kakashi here." I smirked.  
"This will be so easy!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes brightening up as he lunged for Kakashi. "He couldn't even dodge the eraser, so this will be really easy!"  
"Class clown, huh? They are the ones who tend to be weakest." Kakashi answered to Naruto's comment, easily dodging Naruto's attack, and pointed a knife to the back of the yellow-haired boy's head. "I didn't even say start yet. Aaaand START!"  
Me, Sasuke, and Sakura immediately ran off into the woods, while I heard a loud voice exclaim, "You and me, right now! Fight me fair and square!" What an idiot. Does he not understand the ninja way of concealing themselves?  
Kakashi eyed Naruto, "You're kinda weird compared to the others."  
"WELL THE ONLY WEIRD THING HERE IS YOUR HAIR!" Naruto shouted in response. I'll give him points for persistence.  
Kakashi did not pay any attention to the kid and just whipped out his porn book, Icha Icha. I facepalmed. Some habits really don't change, do they?  
I watched as Naruto got jabbed in the butt and landed into the river. He was actually quite intelligent as he tried to do a sneak attack on Kakashi using his shadow clones, which is also a jounin level skill. But, he ended up falling for a simple trap, which I would have considered to be more of a practical joke, and ended up hanging upside-down from a tree. I decided to take this opportunity to step in and teach them what the real purpose of the test was.  
"Need any help?" I asked.  
"Thank god Akari! Now cut me down!" Naruto exclaimed. I slashed him out of the ropes, only for that idiot to fall for the second one.  
"You are so stupid, Naruto." I muttered as he laughed sheepishly. I slashed the ropes binding his feet and allowed him to land. "Naruto, if you want to get the bells, we must work together!"  
"Work together? Hmmmmm, I would, but I must prove myself against this guy if I want to become Hokage. I saw the lunches over there. I'm going to go have a bite, since I can't fight on an empty stomach. BYE!"  
I sweatdropped at his ignorance and his one minded desire for food. Sighing, I went off to find the duckass Uchiha who had tried to catch Kakashi off guard. But instead, due to my wonderful luck, I ended up running into the stupid pink-haired girl who was being approached by a genjutsu Sasuke. "Oi, Sakura. Want to work together?"  
The dumbass just ignored me, entranced by her oh-so-dear Sasuke. "S-s-sasuke? NOOOOOOOOO!" The girl collapsed into a heap infront of me out of despair. I released the jutsu and sighed. Was there not a single reliable person here?  
"Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu."  
It was Sasuke. I took off into the direction of the voice, only to find Sasuke with his head in the ground. "I don't need your help!" He snapped.  
"Sheesh. I didn't even say anything yet. But if you really want to stay in the ground like that, fine by me!" I growled, and chased after Kakashi.  
He was waiting for me in another clearing. "So, the genin really did not understand this exercise. I guess it's another group of failures, again." He shook his head in disappointment. I stared at him. The rumors were true then, that he had not passed a single group of genin ever since becoming a jounin leader. "Well Akari. Are you going to fight me?"  
I grinned wolfishly. "Of course. We wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to see me in action after so many years now, right Kakashi? I have been waiting for a chance to demonstrate my skill."  
"Alright then. But first, Akari, can you stop addressing me so informally? I'm your sensei, and you should be showing respect."  
I gave him the 'are-you-serious' look. "Why should I? We are quite familiar friends, aren't we _Kakashi_. And frankly, I don't see why I should be addressing you as Sensei. You do not know where I lie ability-wise anymore, and there's no certainty that you can still overpower me. If you prove worthy of still teaching me, I will reconsider the addressing issue."  
"Begin then." Kakashi said, not the most pleased at my response. He was probably expecting the more enthusiastic response that I would have given him 4 years ago. He didn't care what I called him. He just wanted to see exactly how much I had changed emotionally as a person. I stood still, waiting for him to make the first move.  
It was a silent stare-down between student and sensei, neither of us making a move. Kakashi slowly drew out a knife and lifted his headband, revealing his Sharingan eye. Not taking chances, huh? Smirking, I summoned my katana and charged, cleaving it downward at his head. He jumped and parried my attack with the knife, while attempting to strike me with his other hand. I twisted and kicked us apart, sliding backwards on my feet from the force. Time to get serious. I felt my chakra flow to my blade as lightening sparked off from it. Kakashi's eyes widened at my technique. Acting quick, he made handsigns for raikiri. The lightening rushed at me. Channeling chakra to my feet, I leaped up onto a tree.  
"Akari, you may have understood the exercise, but you were still unable to get them to work with you." Kakashi commented, as he sprang up towards me.  
I jumped to meet him in the air. We clashed, punching, kicking, and blocking. "Well, how the hell do I get through the thick skulls of these idiots. Had they been actual sensible people, my job would have been a lot easier." I snapped through gritted teeth.  
"Well life isn't always the easiest, is it? You can't always expect everyone to be reasonable!" Kakashi replied. "You've gotten very good over these years, Akari. You taijutsu could probably hold up against Guy."  
I smirked. "Keywords being 'hold up'. If I only relied on taijutsu, I would never win. But, it should be quite obvious that my skills are being wasted on this team."  
"Well, you're modest to some extent...But anyways, the Hokage specifically put you on a team because he knows that you have no social skills whatsoever. That is a huge disadvantage when you are out in the field. And he put you on _this_ team for 2 reasons. 1. Because I'm the sensei, and more importantly 2. the kyubi jinchuriki and the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre is on this team. The two of them will one day play great roles, and he knows that you also have a role to play."  
I stared at him, dropping down to the grass. "The kyubi jinchuriki is a complete idiot. He is nothing compared to Minato-sensei. As for Uchiha Sasuke, I could care less about what happens to him. It was _Itachi_ whom I was close to, not Sasuke. I don't care what Itachi did or how horrible it was, but he was still a genius. Sasuke is stupid and moody."  
Kakashi sighed. "Akari, you clearly did not put any thought into what I said to you yesterday." I opened my mouth, about to protest. But, the timer rang. "Well," Kakashi said, "Time's up. Let's go." I spun around on my heels. "Oh yeah, and just because you got a bell doesn't mean that you passed."  
I gaped at his response surprised that he noticed that I got a bell, but angry that he would do that to me. "Wait, WHAT? Why not? Were your rules not to GET A BELL!?"  
Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I'll explain when everyone is together."


	7. Teamwork and Secrets

"Well, even though you guys didn't get the bells, I won't send you back to the Academy." Kakashi announced as we sat, leaning against the giant wooden poles, one which Naruto was tied to since he got caught trying to steal the food.  
"What? Really?" Sakura exclaimed. "Wow. All I did was faint and scream the entire time."  
"Yes, which is why you guys are all permanently getting dropped from the program." Kakashi replied.  
"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Naruto shouted.  
Sasuke growled and charged at Kakashi, who promptly grabbed the boy's shirt, and sat on him.  
"Nooooo! How dare you sit on Sasuke!" Saukra screeched at Kakashi.  
I facepalmed at the drama that was unraveling before me. "Gosh. You people are all so stupid. If you had just listened to me and worked together, you people would have been able to pass. Teamwork was the key to this test."  
Kakashi nodded. "Yes. Akari is right. Would you mind explaining?"  
"No." I shot back blandly. "If these people can't even figure out what teamwork is, then they aren't fit to be in the shinobi world in the first place."  
Kakashi sighed. "I'll give an example then. Akari, kill Sakura or else I will kill the two boys."  
I grinned sadistically. "Gladly." I took out a kunai and stalked towards the pink-haired girl who watched me, eyes wide with fright. She screamed as I hurled it, and it lodged a few centimeters above her head.  
"NOOOO I DON'T WANT TO DIE." She bawled. Kakashi and I sweatdropped.  
"Akari, stop. You went too far. It was just an example." Kakashi sighed.  
I pouted and plopped back onto the ground.  
"The point is, that you need teamwork if you want to succeed. Take a look at this KIA stone. It has the names of heroes of this village." Kakashi pointed to the huge black rock which I knew that he stared at everyday.  
"OOH OOH! I want to be on that stone too! KIA sounds sooooooo cool!" Naruto exclaimed.  
I facepalmed again. "Naruto. You are such an idiot. KIA means Killed In Action." I explained.  
The boy's face fell immediately, and for a second, I kinda felt bad for bursting his bubble of energy of excitement.  
"I will give the four of you another chance." Kakashi said, breaking our silence.  
His words hit me like a boulder. "Wait, what do you mean by the _four_ of us? I got a bell, therefore I get to pass!" I exclaimed angrily, not sure what Kakashi was trying to do.  
"Yes, you got a bell," He conceded, "But, you did not try hard enough to get the others to work with you. If you are unable to get your team to work with you during a mission, it is just as much as a failure as not having any teamwork. If you are to lead a team one day, you must do everything possible to get the cooperation of others, and this is where you failed."  
I grit my teeth angrily. "Why you- WHAT THE HELL!" My eyes flared in fury. How dare he toy with me like that. I tore out the kunai that was previously lodged about Sakura's head, and hurled it with all my strength at Kakashi. It blazed with the chakra from my anger and sliced the side of his cheek, which he was unable to anticipate. Kakashi stared at me in shock, while I just glared. "How dare you! You know well enough of my skills with interacting with others. If anything, it is _your_ fault that I had trouble. _You_ were the one that kept me from speaking with others. _You_ were the one that kept me shut away from the world. _You_ are the one that failed. This has NOTHING to do with me. _I_ deserve to pass."  
Everyone stared at my outburst in surprise. Then again, that was probably the longest sentence I had said so far. "I-I suppose I misjudged you, Akari. Fine, I'll allow you this. If the rest of this team can prove that they are worthy of staying, I will pass you. But, if not, I'm sending you back to the Hokage, and he will decide you fate."  
I grunted. It was fair enough, and the Hokage would definitely be lenient with me, I hope. Kakashi and I poofed away, to behind a tree to observe the three idiotic genin.  
"So how many times have you done this? And how many times have the genin all failed?" I asked boredly as I examined my nails.  
"Many." Was the terse reply I received.  
"So what makes you think that these three would be any different?" I snorted in disgust at my 'team'.  
"I don't know. I guess it's just a feeling. The Hokage did say that he specially put these three together for a reason though."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Is it because they are similar to you, Obito, and Rin?"  
Kakashi shrugged. " I guess. They do kind of seem like my former team."  
"Well Naruto is less skilled than what Obito was, Sasuke is a stuck up asshole-kinda like you, but even worse, Sakura is nothing like Rin. The mere comparison of them is an insult to Rin. And, you are nothing like Minato-san. He was a lot kinder, sympathetic, more social, more skilled, more-"  
"Yes, yes. I get it. This team is very different. But even so, the Hokage has faith that they will beomce very talented ninja one day." Kakashi conceded. "Besides that, I still have some things to ask you. I'll skip the ones about where you've been, but I do want to know what you plan to do next. I know you well enough to understand that you do not want to be stuck on a team with a bunch of genin. You are far more skilled than them, and are probably better than chunin level."  
"Wow Kakashi, as sharp as ever," I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "You are right in one thing though, I have no intention of staying with these three longer than I need to. I have already spoken with the Hokage on what to do next and he as agreed to let me try for a higher position, maybe like ANBU or something, though I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. It will be around the time of the Chunin Exams. So for now, I'm stuck here. Oh, and by the way, your three idiots are doing something interesting"  
Kakashi and I peered at the three. They were doing something that no other genin had done before in this test, and they broke the rules and were sharing their lunches with Naruto.  
"Hmmm, looks like the three stooges have brains after all." I smirked.  
"I guess. Now time to surprise them."  
Kakashi and I poofed back to the clearing, as he roared at them in 'anger'. I have to say, his acting wasn't too atrocious. A normal person would have believed him at any rate, and since the three in front of us had the level of intelligence of ordinary people, I wasn't surprised that they fell for it.  
Sasuke stood up stubbornly and gave his little speech about teamwork.  
"YOU ALL...PASS!" Kakashi announced rather pleased. "You three are the first squad to have ever succeeded. The other people did what I told them to do and fell for every trap I laid out for them. Ninjas must see through deception. Those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum!"  
"H-he's kinda cool." Naruto said, stars in his eyes.  
I rolled my eyes. _And if he ever shows you his face, you'd probably start thinking that he's hot._  
"Well I'm going to go celebrate with ramen!" Naruto shouted happily. "Akari, Sakura, you guys want to come?"  
"Sasuke, will you come too?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
Sasuke sighed. "I guess. I'm kinda hungry anyways since I gave that dobe the food."  
"I suppose I'll come too." I said.  
"Yeah! Last one there has to treat us to an extra bowl each!" Naruto shouted as he sprinted off, Sasuke and Sakura closely following him.  
I stayed behind with Kakashi. "So, that line that you said before. Obito told you that didn't he."  
"Yeah." Kakashi replied staring off into the distance. "I'll ask you some other time where you've been all these years. I won't force you to tell me, but Akari, please know this, I will be there to support you. That is my duty as your sensei."  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't get all sappy on me. I will tell you the details when the time is right. For now, you already have plenty on your hands. Anyways, I have a ramen shop to get to." I raised my hand in goodbye and poofed away to Ichiraku's. Turned out, I was the first one there. What slow idiots. I genuinely hope that they either improve quickly, or quit trying to be ninja's. In this state, they would be eaten alive in the harsh shinobi world out there.  
After ages, the three of them finally arrived, Sakura dead last. No surprise there.  
"Woah, how did you get here so fast!" Naruto asked in amazement.  
I shrugged. "You people are just too slow."  
Sasuke clenched his teeth in anger that I had beaten him. Man, he's way too competitive for his own good.

Sasuke pov  
Damn. How is it possible that Akari, a conceited girl who wasn't willing to get dirt on her hands at the Academy, somehow able to have been able to overpower Kakashi and get a bell. Moreover, how did she get here so fast even though she started way after the three of us? I need to keep a close watch on her. Something about her is strange.

Akari pov  
Sasuke was glaring at me the entire time we ate. After we started to head home, I realized that he was tailing me, so I decided to have some fun with him. First, I went to get some groceries while he hid behind a bin of apples. Then, I went to a store full of designer clothes and bought a ton of those. Hey, a girl needs to indulge herself sometimes. I then went to the weapons store and bought a huge collection of knives, shuriken, and senbon. After, I made a clone of myself when Sasuke wasn't looking, had it transform into a shady looking guy, and sent it to a dark alley. I walked to the dark alley where my clone was hiding and pretended to plot something with it. Afterwards, I sped off towards Sasuke's house. Ahh, messing with people is so fun.

Sasuke pov  
Akari started off with normal things like grocery shopping. Then she went to some crazy expensive store full clothes. How stupid. But, after that she went to a weapons store. And then headed off to some dark alley. Seems suspicious. She's probably a spy for an enemy village who's come to destroy Konoha. If I can catch her red handed, they could promote me to Chunin, or even Jounin. That would let me prove my strength to this world! Wait, where is she headed now? Shit, I lost track of her.

Akari pov  
I was resting on the branch of a tree by the Uchiha complex when Sasuke finally arrived. He was well beyond startled to see me at his house, and he did a horrible job of hiding it.  
"Took you long enough," I yawned.  
"What are you doing at my house. Who are you anyways, and what are you plotting!" Sasuke snapped angrily. Geez, anger issues much?  
"Wow. _You're_ the top genin for this year? The standards in Konoha have dropped drastically." I replied calmly. It irritated me to see some idiot like Sasuke to be related to a genius like Itachi, especially when he's so arrogant about it. Itachi never flaunted his intelligence in any way. Sasuke should learn from his older brother.  
"I said, WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY HOUSE?" Sasuke exclaimed.  
I raised an eyebrow. "I am not obligated to answer your question. It's not like you can do anything about it anyways." I dropped down from the tree and walked towards him smirking. "You are pathetic. Demanding answers from people like you own this world. Guess what, there is an entire world out there, full of powerful shinobi, and not all of them are as nice as I am." I stood in front of the boy, my eyes challenging his.  
He whipped out a kunai and held it at my throat. "I will repeat this one more time. Tell me what you are doing at my house."  
I flashed away and stood behind him, kunai pricking his back. "Arrogant now, are we."  
"What? How?" He muttered in shock.  
"Since I'm feeling nice today, I will answer your questions. One, I am at your house since your tailing skills suck. Honestly, I could do a better job when I was five. So, I basically led you around town just to mess with your head. This answers your second question from before of what I was plotting. The person I was 'plotting' with before was just a clone. Lastly, you have not earned the respect from me to know who I am. If you were smart, you would know who I am. Turns out, reading does wonders." I took my kunai away from his back and tossed him a copy of the bingo book, which he fumbled with for a bit. "Page 17 of you're wondering." I raised my hand in salutation and poofed off, leaving behind one very dumbfounded Uchiha.


	8. Idiots and Drunkards

"Sakura, I'm at point A"  
"Sasuke, point B"  
"Naruto, point C. Believe it!"  
"*sigh* Akari, D"  
"I got the cat!" Naruto hollered as he leaped at the unsuspecting feline, which screeched upon contact and began to claw at the poor boy's face.  
"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke muttered.  
"At least we're finished with another stupid mission. If this is all we're going to do, I'm going to just sleep the day away next time," I sniffed in disdain.  
"Ugh. You are so stuck up and conceited. You should me more mature and beautiful like me," Sakura stated haughtily.  
"HAHAHAHA! Be like you! That is literally the most ridiculous thing I have heard today!" I laughed. "Mature my ass. You are the most snobbish and unskilled idiot on this team. At least I can do something. As for beautiful, you are the exact opposite of that you big-forehead slut!"  
Sakura's jaw dropped to the ground, an irk mark appearing on her head. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!?"  
"What? Do you suddenly have hearing problems too, along with your brain ones, that is." I smirked.  
"Y-y-you little-"  
"That's enough, you two," Kakashi interrupted. "Let's just go report to the Hokage already."  
I rolled my eyes and complied. Just a few more weeks and I could get away from these delinquents.

"NO! THAT IS IT! I WANT TO GO ON A REAL MISSION ALREADY. NOT THIS BABYSITTING KID STUFF!" Naruto yelled in protest as the Hokage was about to assign us another dingy old 'mission'.  
"For once, I have to agree with with this idiot. These missions are for babies. They are a waste of my time and talents. I have been doing far more advanced things since I was five, and frankly, you people should know by now what level I am at. If this is the type of mission that you will be giving this team, I will just sleep the rest of the month away until you decide to give us a real mission." I ranted.  
"Why you-" Iruka started to stand up.  
"Shut your mouth and sit your fat ass back down Iruka or I will beat the crap out of you. You don't know who you're messing with." I snapped.  
Iruka was taken aback, and the Hokage started to laugh. I glared at him. "Very well, Akari. You and Naruto can have your way. I'll give you this C-ranked mission to be bodyguards on a mission." The Hokage conceded.  
"YES! Who will we be guarding? A princess? A king of some sort?" Naruto asked.  
"You will see. Please bring in our guest." The Hokage said. The door swung open to reveal a staggering man with a bottle of sake in his hands.  
He drunkedly pointed at us and asked, his voice slurred, "What the? A bunch of snot nosed kids? And you especially, the small one with the idiotic look on your face."  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOTIC" Naruto shouted as soon as he realized the drunkard was talking about him.  
Meanwhile, I had my own problems to worry about. Although I had asked for a more difficult mission, this was not was I meant. "Great. I get to spend the next few days with a bunch of idiots and a drunkard. Just my luck." I groaned.

"Hey, you sure I'm going to be safe with these four brats?" The man, whom we now called Tazuna asked Kakashi.  
"I'm a jounin. Don't worry. And this girl right here, " Kakashi pointed at me, "You'll be surprised at the power she's got."  
"None of which you have even gotten a glimpse of," I muttered.  
Kakashi glanced at me."Uh, yeah. Well she's been gone from the village for some time to do training, so she has yet to show us what she's learned."  
We then started off on our journey to the Land of the Waves, one of the few countries that I had not gone to during my travels. To say at the least, the trek was as boring as fuck. Sakura incessantly blabbered to Tazuna and Kakashi, trying to kiss their asses by asking them questions on everything that popped into her head. Naruto kept on trying to race Uchiha-emo-Sasuke who refused to be beaten by the knucklehead ninja no matter what. Then after Sakura ran out of questions, she began to suck up to Sasuke in her ear-splitting voice. The sun beat down on us, sparing us no mercy. I even ended up having to use some ice jutsus that I had learned to cool down the air around me, while I got jealous glares from the three stooges.  
"Hey, Akari-chan, how is it that you're not sweating?" Naruto asked me.  
"It's a jutsu that I had learned during my travels. AND WHO TOLD YOU TO CALL ME AKARI-CHAN?" I shot back.  
Naruto shrunk back again. "B-but Akari-chan, we're a team aren't we? And you know so many cool jutsu's. Can you teach me some? I want to become just as powerful as you!" The boy pressed.  
Huffing in annoyance that the idiot would continue to call me that no matter what, I gave up. "Whatever. As for the jutsus, you need certain types of chakra natures to do them. Who knows what you have."  
Naruto scratched his head, not understanding what I said. We walked in silence again, no one in the mood to really talk. We had been walking for some time already, when we passed a huge puddle in which Naruto jumped in gleefully.  
"Naruto. Watch out." I yelled as I tackled him out just as a figure emerged from the puddle. Chains emerged and wrapped them around Kakashi, ripping him apart. Sakura screamed in terror and Naruto was frozen in fear as the man approached us. Sighing in boredom, I took out a kunai and whipped it at him. He easily dodged it, but did not realize that I had already charged at him. I kicked him in the chin and slammed my fist into his gut sending him flying. His partner tried to catch me with his chains, but Sasuke intercepted him, while I jumped into the air while weaving hand signs. "Fire style: Roar of the Fire Dragon." A huge torrent of flames shot out of my mouth, which they were unable to dodge completely. It burned their arms and legs and left them collapsed on the ground.  
Kakashi reappeared and tied them to a tree. "Good job guys."  
"Kakashi-sensei, we thought you died!" Sakura cried.  
"No, I was just hiding in a tree. Now Tazuna, you have some explaining to do with why these rogue ninjas were after you. I thought you said that this was a C-ranked mission."  
Tazuna looked at us sheepishly and told us of his plight with Gatou and his goonies. Kakashi was irked, but after much convincing from me, he agreed to continue with the mission.  
"Geez Kakashi. Stop treating me like a genin. We'll be fine on this mission." I grumbled. "We'll just stay alert and stuff."  
"THERE!" Naruto shouted suddenly. He pointed at a white rabbit that hid in the bushes. "Oh, I thought that it was something bad." He grinned sheepishly.  
"DUCK!" I yelled as Naruto was about to approach the rabbit.  
"No. It's a rab-" Naruto was cut off as a huge sword suddenly sliced through the air. It lodged neatly into the tree in front of us.  
"Zabuza?" I said in disbelief as I stared at the sword. The fog thickened and the man emerged, grinning.  
"Well, well. If it isn't Yanagi Akari. Princess of the Hidden Leaf." Zabuza said. "I didn't think that I would get to see you here."  
"Why, Zabuza Momochi." I scowled.  
"Wait, Akari. How do you know him?" Kakashi asked.  
"When you go places, you tend to bump into people. Some are more pleasant than others."  
"You will stand guard with those three to protect Tazuna." Kakashi decided.  
"WHAT!?" I exploded. "HELL NO!"  
"Akari," Kakashi repeated sternly. "Now's not the time to argue. Do what you're told."  
I growled in anger as Zabuza chuckled at the drama before him. "So I guess I will be fighting the infamous Kakashi of the Sharingan. It's quite the honor."  
Naruto began to question us on what the Sharingan was, and Sasuke irritably explained it to him. Kakashi lifted his headband and engaged in battle with the swordman of the Hidden Mist. After awhile, things took a turn for the worse as Kakashi got trapped in the sphere of water.  
"Need some help, Kakashi?" I asked coyly. Kakashi grunted. I smiled, glad that my turn had finally come. I summoned my katana. Sword-against-sword. This was going to be interesting. We rushed at each other, blades clanging, sparks flying. His strength was unbelievable, but I was not one to back down. After all, it was nothing compared to Kisame's power. We were evenly matched, until I slipped on a puddle that I could barely see. Zabuza took the chance and knocked me back several feet. I tumbled back, branches and pebbles sliding under me. I growled in annoyance. "Screw this mist." I pushed myself to my feet and weaved handsigns impossibly fast. "Fire style: Fire Dragon's Roar" The torrent of fire shot everywhere as I wildly guessed where he could be. It probably proved to risky for him, so Zabuza released the jutsu and faced me, a grin plastered on his face.  
"Not bad, not bad." He praised.  
Breathing hard, I replied, "If that's the case, then I guess I'll just go all out." I focused my chakra and opened my eyes. Three tomoe appeared on my violet colored irises.  
"Sharingan?" Sasuke gasped. "That's not possible!"  
"So, the rumors are true then. The Uchiha clan are not the only ones who can activate the Sharingan." Zabuza stated.  
"It's mostly true. I am the one exception. My Sharingan is special. It is my version of it, and it is the only one that exists in this world. You have the honor of being the first to fight against it."  
"In that case, the pleasure is mine." Zabuza said as he began to weave handsigns.

***Im not going to write out everything that happens, so for those who don't know what happened in the anime/manga, they Haku appears and drags the 'dead' Zabuza away.***

"Kakashi's awake." Tsunami informed us as we sat in our makeshift bedroom with nothing to do.  
"Well it's about time. He needs to pull his act together if he wants to beat Zabuza." I grumbled as we entered our sensei's room.  
"What do you mean? Zabuza was killed." Sasuke said impatiently. "Hn, you of all people should know."  
"Well aren't you all idiots," I shot back.  
"Akari, what do you mean?" Kakashi asked, sitting up.  
"Seriously? Kakashi, think about it. You can't kill someone with senbon needles. You can only put them in a deathlike state." I replied calmly.  
Kakashi's eyes widened. "I'm so stupid, how could I have not noticed that!"  
"Well at least you realized that you lack brain cells." I replied bluntly, which earned me a glare from the said ninja. "Anyways, none of you people will be able to fight him and that boy in your state. You people need to start training more and bump up that skill."  
Kakashi sighed. "Akari is right. If we are going to fulfill this mission, you guys need to do some serious training. We will begin, starting tomorrow."  
The three idiot stooges celebrated at the thought of getting more powerful. I just stalked out of the room to collect my thoughts of how I was going to beat my former sensei and training partner.

* * *

"What are you doing up here?" A voice behind me asked as i dangled my legs over the side of the roof.  
"What do you want, Sasuke?" I asked.  
"Hn." He just grunted and sat down beside me.  
For a couple of minutes, we just sat there. The two of us staring off into the distance as the sun set, contemplating what was going to happen in the next few days.  
"Hey, Sasuke" I began. The boy raised an eyebrow, surprised that I was speaking to him. "Just humor me for a few minutes, will you? Do you really plan to kill Itachi one day?"  
"How do you know Itachi," Was the gruff response I received.  
I scoffed. "Of course I know him. Don't you remember? We used to play together with him when we were younger." My voice became softer. "Before things became so messed up, when I still believed that this world was full of happiness." I chuckled a little at my words. "Well those feelings are gone now."  
"Yeah, I guess," Sasuke replied, looking at me. "I remember how we used to spend our free time together at the Uchiha compound. I was truly happy back then."  
"We've both changed a lot, haven't we? But, the one thing that has not changed about me is my desire to create peace in this world. I know that it can be achieved, and I will not rest until this war torn world is finally calmed." I sighed, and looked at the boy next to me, the boy that I had spent so much time with when I was younger. Another wave of silence came over us as we sat staring out into nothingness. The stars rose above us, and we just sat, wordlessly. Just thinking about everything that could possibly come up in the future. "You know, Sasuke. I had my doubts about you when I first came here," I finally spoke. Sasuke looked at me, waiting for my next words. "But after everything that has happened so far, you aren't so bad-well most of the time at any rate."

Sasuke snorted in amusement. "Am I getting a compliment from the 'Great Akari'?"

I shot him a deathlike glare. "Don't flatter yourself, or I might take it back." We both chuckled a bit. But after, my voice grew serious. "In all seriousness though, Sasuke. I will give you this warning only once, so remember it. If you _ever_ kill anyone I cherish, no matter what they have ever done in the past, I will personally come after you. Don't get all arrogant and think that you have the right to pass judgement on anyone. I can see it in your eyes that you think you are some great person who was made to bring the injust to face their crimes. People your age shouldnt be thinking like that." And without another sound, I jumped off the roof and entered the house.


	9. That Promise

I sighed at flopped onto my makeshift bed in the spare room that Sakura and I, unfortunately, had to share. My mind was still spinning from the events that had happened this night. It was as if I were speaking my will through Itachi's fate. Instinct took me, and before I knew it, I was trying to crumble everything Itachi had suffered through so far. I was being selfish. I knew it the moment I opened my mouth. But even so, no one should have to suffer through a path of darkness. Sasuke especially should not have to. After all, isn't that what Itachi had sacrificed to accomplish? If I could have, I would have followed him out the gates of Konoha that night and accompanied him to the Akatsuki and suffered with him. Instead, I walked the other way, with the intent to get stronger to guide Sasuke and fulfill my dream to bring peace. When the time came, I would return and guide Sasuke for the sake of Itachi. It would not completely destroy the darkness, but at least it could help Sasuke find his way into the light again one day. It was the least I could do to fulfill the promise that I had made that night.

_Night of the Massacre_

_"Itachi, you really do mean to take on all of the anger and hatred from this village that you love?" I asked, emerging from the tree, before Itachi.  
He looked at me solemnly, "It is my duty to this village. I will suffer through anything if it is to save this place."  
I looked back at his intense gaze evenly, "I see. So that is your answer. I truly wish it were not so." Tears began to form in my eyes. "Why, Itachi. Why is it always you who has to suffer? You who has to bear the burden? You will not have an easy path in your life. Y__ou could be so much happier!"  
"Happiness, huh. It is not an emotion that shinobi are able to experience often, especially not for very long. I have chosen my path, and I will stick with it. That is my way of a shinobi, and it is my will to bear this burden. Akari, my only request is for you to be there for Sasuke. He needs the hatred in him to defeat me, but hatred is a powerful tool. It is also a very greedy emotion. It will consume Sasuke eventually. If that is what happens, I need you to guide him back into the light. I wish that it will not have to come down to that, but please, just be there for him, not matter what."  
"I cannot guarantee that I will always be there for him. Hate is a powerful emotion. Not many things can counter it. But, I need to first figure out my own destiny first. But, when I return to Konoha, I promise to fulfill your request to the best of my abilities." I replied. "Now, in return, promise me this Itachi. Be safe. I know that there will be a time when Sasuke will have to kill you. But before then, please, stay safe. You have already suffered so much. You don't deserve anymore of this torture."  
Itachi smiled, "I see. I will do that, Akari. I know one day that you will be able to achieve your dream. When that happens, maybe what has happened tonight will not have to repeat itself in the future."_

Back to Present

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." I whispered to myself. "I'm so sorry it has to be like this."  
"Huh? Did you say something?" Sakura asked.  
Gosh, does she have superhuman hearing when it comes to the word 'Sasuke' or something? Wait- she's head over heels in love with Sasuke. So, maybe I could use her to help Sasuke- no that's not going to work. She's not up for the part. Sasuke hates her, and she is way to clingy to genuinely understand his pain and his darkness. Even so, I should try to make an effort to be nicer and befriend this pink-haired idiot, well not really idiot. She's pretty smart.  
"No, I was just making a note to myself on what to do tomorrow." I replied lightly. "Soooooooo... Sakura." I sighed, and took a deep breath. "I know that we've kinda gotten off to a rocky start, but I feel like I was being pretty harsh from the start. So, could we- uh- maybe...start over?" I stuttered a bit, unused to being the one to apologize/make amends.  
Sakura looked taken aback, not expecting me to say that. "Um, sure? I was being pretty rude from the start too." She giggled a bit, just a tiny bit. "I suppose I may, you know, go a _little _overboard when it comes to Sasuke. I mean like he is so cool, and smart, and strong, and-"  
"I know, you've said that multiple times," I interjected before she went off into her own little fangirl world. "So...uh, friends?" I stuck out a hand, expecting her to shake it. Instead, she stared at it, as if I had just offered her a bowl of rice or something as a token of friendship.  
"Geez, if we're going to be friends, why are you so formal?" She pointed out. And before I could react, I was enveloped in a a choking embrace. "But, just so we're extra clear. Sasuke is mine!"  
I was at my limit of being patient and nice, but I somehow managed to muster a smile. "Yeah, you've also said that a million times..."

I woke up to the chirping of the birds. I groaned, and looked at the clock which read 6:30. I slumped back onto the pillow, but was unable to fall asleep again. _Screw that then._ I clambered out of my bed and stayed as quiet as possible, to not wake anyone up. Slipping downstairs, I decided to make breakfast for my grumbling stomach, and everyone else in the house. Half an hour later, Tsunami found me laying out delicious plates of steaming pancakes and eggs.  
"Oh, that smells delicious. We haven't really had a meal like this in a long time!" She exclaimed in surprise.  
"I'm sorry if I was rather instrusive and did not ask for permission to do so." I bowed in apology.  
"Don't worry about it. Inari will be very excited about this, that's for sure." She said flippantly. I smiled at her kindness.  
"Ah, what do we have here." Kakashi yawned. "Smells nice. Haven't had your cooking for some time, Akari."  
I shrugged. "Well, eat up. You're probably not going to receive this privilege after we leave here. Anyways, what's the plan for today? Training? What?"  
"Yeah. We need to get them ready for the fight with Zabuza and that boy. I'm thinking that we should work on chakra control. It's the basics to everything, and it's something they should work on."  
"So, I presume you are speaking about the tree climbing stuff." I conclude.  
Kakashi, nodded, "Yeah. It's also an opportunity to see just how far the two boys will go to compete with each other to improve." I smile. How clever Kakashi. How clever. Just what is expected from you. And also an opportunity for me to have a little fun...


	10. Revealed

"Now, can anyone explain chakra control to me?" Kakashi tested.

"OH, OH! I know all about catra!" Naruto boasted.

I facepalmed. "It's _chakra_ not catra, baka!"

"No, real ninjas say catra." Naruto protested.

"Oh really. Please give me an example of which _real_ ninja says catra." I almost snarl in irritation.

"U-uh. Konohamaru does!" Naruto exclaimed.

"The Hokage's toddler grandson?" Sakura asked.

"He's not even a genin yet, therefore he does not qualify as a _real_ ninja." I pointed out.

"Well anyways. Sakura, can you explain the basics of chakra to Naruto?" Kakashi interrupted our mini dispute.

With a gleam in her eye, the pink-haired kunoichi haughtily started to blabber about chakra and other crap. Boy can she talk. After her lengthy explanation, Kakashi explained chakra control to the three amateurs beside me and made me demonstrate tree climbing. The looks on their faces was priceless, albeit the task was ridiculously simple. Surprisingly, Sakura ended up having the best chakra control as she was able climb up on her first try. The boys were a completely different story and failed horribly. After watching for a bit, I stalked off back towards Tazuna's house, Kakashi close behind me. Halfway back, he stopped me.

_Great. Well we all know where this conversation is going._ I inwardly rolled my eyes, waiting for my former sensei/friend to ask the million-dollar question. "Akari, where did you get those eyes?" Kakashi finally asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I grumbled stubbornly. Truthfully, I actually did not want to talk about it. It was just too painful to remember.

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Akari, please. If you are going to be on this team, even if just for a little bit, you need to let us know you're secrets. Otherwise, it will be impossible to understand you and work with you. Teamwork is imperative if you are going to be a successful shinobi. Have you forgotten what I had said to you a few days ago?"

I ground my teeth in frustration, angry that he had driven me into this corner. "The snake bastard." I hissed. Kakashi's eyes widened. "I was captured by Orochimaru towards the end of my travels. When I had arrived at Konoha that day covered in blood, I had just escaped him. He kept me prisoner for more than half a year. He has an obsession with kekkei genkais; the sharingan is his biggest obsession. He has been trying to obtain it for a long time, and even though I did not originally have it, he captured me since he sensed that I had a unique chakra."

"So how did he recreate the Uchiha's special power?" Kakashi pressed.

"I was his lab rat." I spat. "He did all different types of experiments on me, and afterwards left me at the mercy of his stupid minions. He tried to break me. And when I refused to be broken, he just made things more painful. Towards the end of 6 months, he managed to manifest the sharingan in me, but it wasn't exactly like the one the Uchihas have. The sharingan manifests through hatred. It is a curse that the users bear. I am not an Uchiha, but I had more than enough hatred in me. Once I was injected large quantities of their blood, well, things began to happen. At first, I was basically blind, and we all feared that it had failed. But after a few days, my sight began to return, and it became much sharper than before. Orochimaru was overjoyed, especially that my eyes held the same power as a normal sharingan. I was his trump card. His mistake was that he had thought that I had submitted to him. I defied him later and his minions nearly tore me apart at his order. We were back to square one with the torturing. But this time he wanted to test the parameters of my power. One day, when one of his helpers were careless, I took the opportunity to escape. My powers had been enhanced and I managed to get a huge head start. I was able to conceal my presence enough so that I could make him think I was long gone. After 3 days of nonstop travel, I made it to Konoha."

Kakashi was speechless. "Akari, why didn't you tell us earlier! You wouldn't have to bear this alone. You know that Konoha would back you up!"

I glared at him, trying to burn through sheer will. "Oh really now! Tell me Hatake Kakashi. In what case would the people of Konoha ever want to do with someone who was Orochimaru's test tube. Would those stupid, stubborn elders accept the fact that I was the result of that snake bastard's experimentation? Would Danzo even trust me enough to not order for my assassination? I know the village well enough to assess what should and should not be kept secret. There is no place that I can call home anymore!" Tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around me. "It's okay. I care about you and will support you, so will the rest of team 7. Don't worry. We will be here for you. Always."


End file.
